sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Crumbling Ruins
thumb Vorkommen: NullSec, Region Vale of the Silent, vor allem Constellation E-8CSQ Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Zerfallende Ruinen Diese "Kampf Relic Site" war lange Zeit eine Relic Signatur (bzw. Magnetometisch), erst um den Rubicon Patch herum (2013/14) wurde sie zu den Kampfsignaturen verschoben Man benötigt einen Relic Analyzer (und entspr. Skills), um die Container zu öffnen. Die Hauptbeute jedoch befindet sich dann im Wrack des Mother Hive im letzten Abschnitt. Vor dem Tor Erste Welle Meldung: Pirate Grave Robber: The ancient ruins in here are taken buddy. Leave now and maybe we'll let you go in one piece. *3 Battleships - Pirate Grave Robber (Pith Conquistador/Massacrer) Terrace thumb|Crumbling Ruins - Terrace Popup: DED deep space scouts briefly explored this strange site and left behind a rather cryptic note. As far as you can tell some ancient ruins lie within, but who built them or what treasures might lie buried there are anyone's guess. '' '''Erste Welle' *1 Guristas Stasis Tower *3-4 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Massacrer/Usurper) *4 Battleships (Pith Eliminator/Exterminator) - Jammer *1 Battleship - Guristas Head Looter (Pith Usurper) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) Zweite Welle - erscheint wenn der Guristas Head Looter abgeschossen wird. Meldung: More pirates have appeared! *11-12 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer/Eliminator) *7-8 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter/Death Dealer/Enforcer/Executor/Revolter) *4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Plunderer/Wrecker) Es gibt zwei Beschleunigunstore, ein 30 km entferntes "Gate to Portal" links und ein ca 60 km entferntes "Gate to Hall" oben. Portal thumb|Crumbling Ruins - Portal Popup: Charred remains and debris litter the area. A confrontation between the pirate scavengers and rogue drones must have taken place some time in the past, as the empty drone bunkers and ruined pirate ship carcasses would indicate. '' Meldung: ''As you come out of acceleration you notice the resemblance of a space rift in the distance. Pith Relay Commander: They've found the portal! Destroy them before they escape!! Erste Welle *2 Guristas Stasis Tower *9-10 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer/Eliminator) *1 Battleship - Pith Relay Commander (Pith Usurper) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) *5 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Demolisher/Imputor/Infiltrator/Invader/Plunderer) - tw. web/scramble *2 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Supremacist/Terrorist) Zweite Welle - erscheint wenn der Pith Relay Commander angegriffen wird. Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked, he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming! *7 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *1 Battleship - Pith Relay Commander (Pith Usurper) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno) *4-5 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Infiltrator/Imputor/Invader) - web/scramble Dritte Welle - erscheint wenn der zweite Pith Relay Commander angegriffen wird. Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked, he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming! *9-10 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer/Eliminator/Exterminator/Massacrer/Usurper) - tw. Jammer *2-3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter/Enforcer/Executor/Revolter) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor mit dem Namen "Gate of Hall" Hall thumb|Crumbling Ruins - Hall Popup: A large force of drones has taken up residence in this area. They obviously benefit greatly from salvaging the remnants of the former inhabitants, which still litters this patch of space. A drone presence this large could not be formed without an abundance of raw materials. '' '''Erste Welle' *14 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries - Trigger *7-10 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus/Patriarch Alvus) *5-6 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle Meldung: Drones have been deployed from the Drone Bunkers in responce to the attack on the sentry guns! *1-3 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus/Patriarch Alvus) *4 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Defeater/Enforcer/Siege/Striker Alvatis) *4 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Render Alvi ) - web/scramble Dritte Welle - wenn man die Infested Ruins angreift Meldung: Takii Karmat: They've discovered our hideout, the bastards! Get 'em! Sansha's Envoy: We better not die here because of your foolish plan, Takii, or my superiors will have your spouse's head delivered to them on a silver platter. Defend me! A group of Guristas ships emerges from the Infested Station Ruins once it is attacked. *1 Battleship Takii Karmat - (Pith Destroyer) *4 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *1 Elite Cruiser - Sansha's Envoy (Centum Loyal Hellhound) *4 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno) Dieser Abschnitt hat 6 Container, die man mit einem Analyzer öffnen kann. Während dem Analysieren kann eine Smartbomb entzünden: Meldung: Someone has triggered an ancient land mine near one of the debris pieces! All ships in the blast radius take damage! *6 Floating Debris Mögliche Beute *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1. inkl Meta 1-4 Varianten) *Carbon Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor mit dem Namen "Gate of Sanctum" Sanctum thumb|Crumbling Ruins - Sanctum Popup: The source of the drone infestation seems to lie in this deadspace pocket, located inside a fiery nebula. The extreme and hostile environment, accompanied by a very heavy drone presence, seems to have kept most of the looters away, as two fully intact ancient ruins would indicate. Erste Welle *1 Hive Mother (Sentry) *6 Tower Drone Sentry III *15-16 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *14-16 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) Zweite Welle - wenn Hive Mother noch ca 75% Armor hat Meldung: The Drone Hive Mother has deployed Drone Cruise Missile Batteries along with more drone ships! *4 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *10 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) Die Hive Mother repariert ihre Panzerung (Armor) sehr schnell - es ist die Feuerkraft von mind. 2000 Punkten/Sekunde notwendig, um diesen Gegner zu knacken. Mit dem Abschuss erscheint folgende Meldung:The Hive Mother has been eliminated, and the buzz of drone communications slowly calms down. Some drones machines may still be active, but at least their numbers will no longer be replenished by the frenzied replication process inside the Drone Mother. Der Container, den die Hive Mother hinterlässt, enthält ein 20th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects (Wert ca. 61 Mio ISK) sowie ein Tech2 Mindlink Implantat Dieser Abschnitt hat 2 Container, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer öffnen kann. Während dem Analysieren kann eine Smartbomb entzünden: Meldung: Someone has triggered an ancient land mine near one of the debris pieces! All ships in the blast radius take damage! *2 Ancient Ruins Mögliche Beute *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1 inkl. Meta 1-4 Varianten) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor zurück in den Abschnitt Portal (Gate to Portal) Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site